


The Ladybug of the Hunt

by ArtemisFerris09



Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette joins The Hunters of Artemis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisFerris09/pseuds/ArtemisFerris09
Summary: After the Ladybug event, Marinette decided to leave Paris, after her parents didn't believe her of that she stolen the tests. What if, Marinette meets the goddess Artemis, and she's accepted Artemis' offering of joining the goddess's hunters.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng & Artemis (Percy Jackson)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 90





	The Ladybug of the Hunt

(Marinette's POV)

I was picking my things, I can't believe that my parents believe Lila over me, their own daughter. I decided to leave for everyone's sake, for bullying Lila, my own friends believe her lies, when I'm trying to protect them from getting hurt. I decided to leave the toxic environment, but nonna is exploring around the world. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind, I turned around and saw a thirteen girl with auburn hair and beautiful slivery yellow eyes, she gives me a warm smile.

"Hello, Marinette, the current ladybug miraculous holder" said the mysterious girl. My eyes widened at the girl, who's already figured out my identity.

"H-h-oww, you figure out that I'm Ladybug" I said nervously to her.

"I will recognize one of Lady Tikki's chosen holders" she said to me.

"I don't mean to disrespect, but who are you" I asked, the mysterious girl.

"I am Artemis, goddess of the hunt, and I wanted to recruit you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, into my hunters" Artemis said to me

"Wait, as in the Greek goddess, Artemis" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Yes, young maiden" She said.

"What do you mean that you here to recruit me into your hunters" I said to Artemis.

"Marinette, I have been watching over you, like your struggles of being a class representative and being Ladybug, and that Cat Noir and your idiotic classmates and teacher are making you exhausted and stressed, along with your so-called parents that are too busy with their business and treating you like an adult instead of being a child. That's why I'm here to recruit you into my hunt, as a freedom of being stressful, but I know what you thinking about I can leave Paris, it's residents need Ladybug, I have a way for you to remain as Ladybug and a Hunter, I'm also aware of you being the new guardian of the miracle box, I will allow you to used the horse miraculous, to teleported you to Paris and back to the hunt and also you can do your commissions under a different identity" Artemis said to me. The word _Freedom_ , caught my attention, meaning that I will be finally free from my responsibilities.

"How do I join your hunt, Lady Artemis" I said to her. She smiled at me.

"Repeat after me, I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, join the Hunt." She say to me.

"I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis. I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood, join the Hunt." I finished saying the oath to Artemis.

"I accept by your oath, welcome to the Hunt, sister" Artemis said to me "I must alert the hunters about a new member, I will be back and take you to my campsite"

She teleported away, I turned saw the Kwamis giving approved looks. Tikki immediately flew towards me.

"Tikki, I'm sor-" I said, but was interrupted by Tikki.

"Marinette, it's okay, your health is very important to us" Tikki said to me. I smile at her.


End file.
